Code Lyoko: The Next Generation Relapse
by GrassBlade-Chan
Summary: Twenty five years after the Lyoko Warriors had came and left Kadic, we check in to see how their children are dealing with their school, and it doesn't look as good as some would expect. XANA's back, but not as we usually see.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

A new year at Kadic academy, and a new beginning for some. The place had changed since the Lyoko warriors had lived there, having it been twenty five years since then. New building had been added, weathering dulled the outside grounds, and things had to be replaced. The forest though, had changed the most. The first few yards looked the same, to try and keep a good appearance, but the deeper you went, the more tangled and creepy it got. On the paths, roots upon roots fell onto it and each other, it was so covered that it was as if there was no path at all. Tree branches were so tangled together that you could climb a tree and safely go from tree to tree, without touching the ground, for a while.

The sewer pipe leading towards the old factory looked fairly the same, other than mold was growing all over the place, and water leaked from it. All of the things that the Lyoko warriors used to get around the sewers were still there, though they were a little rusty, except for the scooter, it had mysteriously vanished.

The old factory had ivy vines growing all on the outside; while on the inside, many things had rusted and broke off. The ropes had long gone soggy, they didn't look too trustworthy, and one of them had even snapped by the middle. Random rusted items were scattered around the factory floor, and piles of them were beside the elevator, as if they were moved manually.

The supercomputer and all things around that area still looked as it was, even in the scanner room, not one scanner had rusted. In the supercomputer room, something strange was going on. The supercomputer was online, and in front of it, in the white chair placed there so many years ago, was a petite teenage girl with light pink hair.

She was quickly searching through all of the files, scanning through them, as if she was looking for something specific. That was when she got to a password encoded folder that, by the looks of it, held important stuff. She stopped typing and looked down, twittling her thumbs for a minute. Based on what she knew about passwords, she had two tries to get it right, or the folder would lock completely.

The girl lifted her head suddenly, and typed in a short password. As soon as she hit enter, the word "Incorrect" flashed up on the screen. She bit her lip, only one more try. Her hands were shaking horribly, and she took a deep breath. Now she _knew_ what it was, but a part of her still thought otherwise. Maybe it was because she only had one more shot. Her teeth clenched as her fingers typed it down. Just before hitting enter though, she turned her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the result.

When she opened them again, upon the screen were files upon files of information. She smiled and giggled abit. She knew her father so well.

A/N: It's just a prologue for now, I have up to halfway of chapter two written down.

And, as for the fact that it's another Code Lyoko story, I have re-written that entirely. Thrown the entire idea for plot I had out the window, and started all new. I have some of the old characters, still in there, but I have also taken some out, replaced some, and added some in. Characters back stories have also been changed.. That is, if you remember when I had another Code Lyoko story. I apparently took it down without realizing.. Whoops!

Anyways, I'll be typing the First chapter up when I have the time!


	2. Chapter One, Part one: Opening

Chapter One: Opening

A blue car pulled into the school grounds, it wasn't unusual, and a lot of cars were coming and going dropping off enrolled students for the new school year.

When the car stopped, a girl with sandy blonde hair stepped out. She was built like a runner, but anything other than that would tell you otherwise, her s blue-gray eyes showed hints of silver at times; her long hair went all the way to the small of her back, with bangs to frame her face. She wore a dark red, long sleeve shirt and black shorts with a red vertical stripe on the sides. She quickly went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. After doing that the grabbed out a large box and an empty laundry basket, and set it on the ground, then continued taking everything else out of the trunk.

As she did, her mind raced. It was her first year at a private school, how was she going to stay the year here when she had horrible homesick problems. There was also the fact that she got in on a scholarship, and was forced to share a room with someone. What if they didn't get a long? What if... She didn't even know what to think. She just hoped for the best.

The sound of two car doors opening and shutting brang her back into reality, it was two boys younger than her, her brothers. They were here to help her carry her stuff into her room, while her parents checked her in with the office. She gave one of them a couple of bags and a suitcase and the other the laundry basket which was now filled with boxes, the rest of the stuff she carried, mainly bags and a box, so that they only had to take one trip. As they began to walk away from the car, it took off to find a parking spot.

One of the younger boys spoke glared up at her and spoke up, "This is _your_ stuff Jenivive, why don't _you_ carry it?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you can't see, I am carrying the most stuff, and it is a lot of stuff, I am spending the entire school year here."

The kid spoke up again. "Unless you chicken out, like you always do."

"Shut up."

A petite teenage girl with light pink hair walked down the girl's dorm hall, looking for her own dorm. "344... 345... Aha!" She smiled, ran forward to dorm 348, and checked her key. "Yup, this one would be mine." She unlocked the door expecting to see all of her stuff lying by her bed, which did find, but what shocked her was that… Her bed wasn't the only in there, and there was another girl in the dorm too. She bit her lip; she wasn't good at talking with people she wasn't used to. '_Great, I thought I was going to have a single dorm... I had applied for one. So why is she here?' _She thought to herself, _'Did they give me the wrong dorm key?'_

The other girl grinned at her, "Hello there! My name is Jenivive Sarcer. I guess we're dorm mates for the year! I hope things go by smoothly!"

The first girl nodded, and said in a quiet, soft voice. "Y-yeah, my name is Destiny Belpois, and I hope so too…"

Jenivive looked at her with the most confused look, "Belpois? I know I've heard that name before," She thought about it for a minute before saying. "Belpois, like, J-top Belpois?"

Destiny bit her lip, people always gave her special treatment when they figured her out, she was getting rather sick of it... All she wanted was to fit in, but with her parents, it was way too hard. "C-correct, my parents are Jeremie and Aelita Belpois.

Jenivive nodded, "That's pretty awesome, I actually got a J-top the other day as a going away present, and from what I can tell, it runs pretty well."

"Well, that's nice to hear..." Destiny said, not really caring, "My dad does a magnificent job at computers."

After a minute or two of silence, Jenivive pursed her lips and said. "I'm just making an assumption, but you don't talk much, do you?"

Destiny looked at her in shock for a moment, how could she have seen that so easily? It was as if her knowledge of people was higher than most, for most wouldn't have seen that so quickly. Destiny shrugged and said "Somewhat, It's hard for me to talk to new people... I'm not really sure as to why." Why was she saying this to someone she just met?

Jenivive nodded, "That's quite fine actually, I know how it is, and I won't force you to talk if you really do not wish to, but we are roommates, and it will be an easier year for both of us if we actually communicated."

Destiny was shocked in this girl; she honestly looked like she didn't posses much knowledge to her. "Yeah, I do agree... But, I have things to unpack, so I have to end this conversation here."

Jenivive nodded, "I was just about to go on a tour of the campus when you came in, so I shall get back to what I was doing!" She went over to the door and opened it. "I'll see you whenever! Bye." And with that final statement, she left the dorm.

Destiny sighed to herself; this was going to be an interesting year indeed.

On its way to Kadic academy was a red van holding five people inside of it. The trunk and back seats were filled with the luggage of the of the three boys filling up the middle seats, well, two of them were in the seats, while one was sitting on the ground between them. In the front, and older looking Asian woman and German man were having a conversation. "I can't believe how fast the time the time has flown, Kai is in his second year of middle school, Kytex his first year of high school, Kaede his third high school year, and Hiro has already moved out and got married.

The German man looked at the three boys in the back through the mirror, and whispered, "Yes, and another year to worry about the kids finding Lyoko, Yumi."

She rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Ulrich, if any of our kids were to find Lyoko, it would have been Hiro, and he never did.

"I'm still concerned; we've basically told them the directions before."

"They were kids, there is no way they would remember that small detail. Things will be just fine, they always are."

One of the boys in the back, the oldest one, interrupted their conversation, "Just thought I'd let you know, we just missed our turn… Again."

Ulrich hit his own forehead with his palm and said, "Thanks Kaede."

He nodded "I'm just getting a little tired of this happening every year." With closer inspection of the boy, he had tan skin, with dark brown hair that barely passed the top of his neck, bangs that reached to his eyebrows, and mud brown eyes that had a large fleck of green in this right eye. He wore a dark brown T-shirt under a red and black checkered hoodie, and blue jeans with a tear in the left knee cap.

The youngest looking child spoke up next, "Yeah, I'd like to actually get to Kadic today, not tomorrow."

The one child on the floor nudged the youngest with his elbow, and whispered, "Maybe their checking their made up factory in the forest, Kai. They wouldn't want that stupid virus breaking free again." He had short, shaggy, raven black hair with bangs that swept off to the right, his eyes were ebony brown, which was an almost black color, and he wore a baggy grey hoodie, dark blue canvas pants, and dog tags on a chain around his neck.

Kaede rolled his eyes, "Kai, Kytex, you both believed that Lyoko had existed up until two years ago, so don't even joke about it."

"Shut up Kaede" Kai retorted, "No one had asked for your opinion." Kai had short, ebony black hair cut into an almost buzz cut style, and in the back of his head, there was a music note shaved into it, he had hazel eyes that changed to various shade of brown and green. He was about as tan as Kaede, but a few shades lighter, and he wore a black T-shirt, that in yellow lettering, said "Dark Matter, and horribly ripped jeans.

"It's not an opinion if it's true," Kaede said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of anyways, the stories they told us were pretty realistic, and they all had told us and Slade, Isabella, and Destiny. All of our parents have some pretty awesome imaginations."

Kytex looked up at Kaede with a smirk, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Kaede gritted his teeth and tried hard not to frown, "You know why I left her out, and she isn't alive anymore."

Kytex was smiling when he said, "Oh? Is that what you believe? Trinity might still be alive, you know, she was only kidnapped."

"It's been five years, she would have been found by now..."

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I think it's funny that your first crush was kidnapped before you could even tell her how you felt."

Kaede shook his head. "Kytex, don't. Please."

At that point, Ulrich parked the car, and turned it off. "Well, we're finally here, best you get your stuff first, and then we'll check you in."

The three of them nodded, and went to do so.

As the three Stern boys made their way to their respected dorms, a brother and sister had begun roaming the grounds.

The brother looked much older than the girl, though they both had golden blonde hair, the boys was only two or three inches grown off his scalp, and the girls was long and pin straight, as if it was just straightened. Another thing that made them different was their eyes, the girl had ocean blue eyes, and the boys were dirt brown.

They were the Della Robia kids.

"Another year in this place, I wonder how our parents could bear it." They boy said.

The girl jabbed him with her elbow, "Hey, this place is a lot better than a public school, you should feel lucky, Slade!"

He shrugged, "I guess so, but I'm still so _bored_" He wore a black T-shirt over a yellow long sleeve, a belt with a crescent moon front decoration, and blue jeans.

"Oh well, " She shrugged, "It's your fault that you're so bored, you don't do anything!"

"Well not everyone can slack off on things, and have it work out, Isabella." Slade said.

"Said the boy who has worse grades than I do!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"But you always blow it at finals." He said, and smirked.

She shrugged, "So?" Isabella wore a thick sleeved purple tank top with a yellow and black smiley face, and a pink skirt. She also had knee high black converse boots. "I at least can have some fun!"

Slade glared at her for a second, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I have fun."  
"All you do is study!"

He shrugged, "That's fun to me."

An: Sorry! There is more to this chapter, but I just can't type anymore today! I'll have the rest out soon! I swear!

Also, what is your opinions on the characters so far? I know some of them seem a little off, but it's only the first chapter! You've gotta be paitent!


End file.
